Harry Potter & Ted Lupin: Los niños huerfanos
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: ¿Cuales son los sentimientos de Harry el dia previo al aniversario de muerte de sus padres? ¿Que es lo que hace ese dia? En 2011 Harry tiene una pequeña charla con su ahijado, comparte sentimientos que pocas personas conocen, pero sabe que Ted le entiene


_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y su mundo, los he tomado prestados para crear una historia c:_

_Hola! Bueno, este one lo escribi el 30 de octubre de 2011 haha, una dia antes del aniversario de muerte de James y Lily, no se, mi Harry interno andaba un poco deprimido y nos pusimos a escribir c: nos dimos cuenta de que tenia cosas en comun con Teddy y al cicatrizado le parecio buena idea tener una charla con su ahijado;)_

_30/10/11_

* * *

**xXx**

Un pequeño de no más de seis años estaba jugando con una escoba de juguete, en el patio de la madriguera, su cabello era azotado por los aires de una tarde de octubre. Su hermano menor corría detrás de él, dando saltos _'James, déjame jugar, James, mamá dijo que me dejaras jugar con la escoba'_ James miro al pequeño Albus por encima de hombro, el niño parecía estar enojándose y James se rio; le era muy divertido molestar a su hermano. Lo bueno era que tenían un año de diferencia, así su madre no le reñía tanto por molestarle.

– De acuerdo –dijo James y bajo de la escoba pasándosela a Albus. Un momento después se escuchó un ruido en la casa. Alguien acababa de llegar.

– ¡Papá! –Los dos niños corrieron hacia la casa a recibir a su padre. Harry Potter, acababa de llegar de una de sus misiones. Se mostró feliz de estar de nuevo en casa y abrazo a los niños que habían llegado corriendo a él. Unos segundos después, unas pequeñas manos empujaban a James y Albus: La pequeña Lily de tan solo tres años quería abrazar a su padre también, y Harry la cargo en brazos.

Sin embargo, había algo en la mirada de Harry que no mostraba entera felicidad, y no era para menos… al día siguiente se cumplirían treinta años desde la muerte de sus padres. Aun se ponía mal por ellos. Pero desde la primera vez que había visitado la tumba de sus padres, iba ahí cada 31 de octubre. Podrían decir que le gustaba el sufrimiento, pero no era así, Harry a veces llegaba a sentir la presencia de James y Lily Potter, y eso le quitaba un poco el vacío que aun sentía.

Miro a James, era la viva versión de padre… lo había visto en los recuerdos de Snape, y James se parecía muchísimo a su abuelo. Ginny había acertado al elegir su nombre.

Había sucedido hace seis años, Ginny estaba embarazada, tenía cinco meses y aún no habían pensado en algún nombre. Era 31 de octubre, y como era ya una costumbre, Harry fue a visitar la tumba de sus padres, en compañía de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Ese día en especial sentía una extraña mezcla de emociones. Iba a ser padre ¿Qué era ser un padre? El nunca había conocido a ninguno… Lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre había sido Sirius ¿Pero eso era ser un buen padre? No es que no estuviera agradecido por lo que su padrino había hecho por el en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos… Pero Sirius estaba huyendo de la justicia en ese entonces. La cabeza de Harry estaba llena de preguntas. ¿Cómo sería un buen padre? Fue uno de esos momentos en los que deseaba con tantas ansias tener a su padre con él. Platicar, que le diera consejos de cómo educar a su hijo.

Parecía que Ginny le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le tomo la mano y se recargo en su hombro. _'Lo harás bien'_, le dijo levemente, Harry la abrazo.

– ¿Sabes? He estado pensando –comenzó la pelirroja lentamente–. Me gusta el nombre James… para nuestro hijo.

Harry sonrió. Entendía porque Ginny decía eso. El pequeño que crecería en el vientre de Ginny sería la primera experiencia paterna de Harry… ¿qué mejor nombre que James? Su hijo llevaría el nombre del padre que Harry nunca conoció… _'Aunque conocí a un padre, después de todo'_ pensó Harry al final.

– Me gusta James Sirius-dijo Harry quedamente–. Los padres que tuve, los dos, grandes hombres, valientes, fieles y amorosos que aún siguen conmigo, que aun extraño y que se, nunca me han dejado, donde quiera que esten –suspiro profundamente–. Vámonos.

_31/10/11_

Era lo mismo cada año, Harry no era capaz de quedarse demasiado tiempo ahí, viendo la tumba de sus padres y sabiendo que ellos no regresarían nunca. Siempre iba con el propósito de quedarse un momento más, pero no, le imposible seguir soportando tanto dolor.

– El abuelo se llama como yo –dijo James mirando a su padre.

v Así es –afirmo Harry–, y Sirius es tu segundo nombre, ¿Sabes porque? –El pequeño negó con la cabeza–. Porque ellos dos, fueron personas muy importantes para mí y tú, eres una personita muy especial. Un niño tan especial como tú, tenía que llevar el nombre de dos personas muy importantes en mi vida.

Los ojos del pequeño James centellaron de emoción, su padre le había dicho 'muy especial' maravillado ante las palabras de su padre, corrió con su hermano Albus a la salida del cementerio.

* * *

'_Querido Teddy:_

_Espero que tu primer año en Hogwarts este yendo bastante bien. Parece ser que ya no te acuerdas de nosotros ¿eh? Bueno, el motivo por el que escribo, es porque quiero platicar algo muy importante contigo. Espérame hoy por la tarde cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, como a eso de las 6. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Harry._

Ted volvió a releer la carta que había recibido esa mañana, por parte de su padrino, Harry. ¿Qué seria eso tan importante que el jefe de aurores quería platicar con él? Tal vez había recibido alguna carta de Hogwarts. Pero normalmente esas llegaban a su abuela. Se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la cabaña del guardabosques, tal vez el sabría algo. Pero no hizo falta tener que buscarlo. Pues cuando Ted llego, Harry ya estaba ahí, esperándole, con esa sonrisa cálida que siempre le dirija.

– Teddy, muchacho. ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Harry alborotándole el cabello.

– Bien –sonrió su ahijado, radiante.

– Creo que te has estado preguntando qué es lo que sucede y porque vengo precisamente este día,

¿cierto? –Ted asintió una sola vez, mirando bien a su padrino, se dio cuenta de que parecía algo… ¿Triste?–. Quiero compartir algo contigo.

Harry dirigió a Ted hacia el lago, en aquel punto, donde hace muchos años, Sirius se había derrumbado y Harry le había salvado la vida, al conjurar por primera vez su patronus… su cornamenta. Tardo unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

– Hoy se cumplen treinta años desde la muerte de mis padres, ¿Sabes? –Comenzó Harry, dando un suspiro- Aun me siento como aquel chico de 17 años viendo por primera vez la tumba de mamá y papá, es algo que no puedo evitar, yo no les conocí... Ellos murieron cuando yo tenía un año de vida y la verdad, no les recuerdo–. Ted permanecía en silencio, él no sabía eso, la verdad era que nunca había preguntado a su padrino, solo sabía que los padres de Harry habían muerto hace muchos años, comenzó a sentirse identificado con el… Ted tampoco había conocido a sus padres, jamás se habría imaginado que su padrino no hubiera conocido a sus padres, sobre todo porque cuando hablaba de ellos, parecía que les conocía, y bastante bien-. Se de ellos por las cosas que Hagrid, Sirius, Remus e incluso McGonagall me llegaron a contar. Y sé que fueron unas personas maravillosas, mi padre... él era un tipo idiota en su adolescencia –dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa, Ted medio sonrió también– pero cambio... y lo hizo por mamá. Mi madre era una persona decente, no quiero decir que mi padre fuera indecente –se apresuró a añadir-, pero mamá no se metía en problemas. Aunque no le reprocho nada a mi papá. Sé que si yo hubiera sido criado por ellos sería igual que el... –Ted le miro con las cejas alzadas y Harry rio un poco–. Bueno no tan igual... pero hubiera sido una persona feliz, como él –volvió a suspirar, lenta y profundamente, nunca le había sido fácil hablar de James y Lily–. Mis padres fueron maravillosos, unas personas excelentes, ambos dieron la vida para que yo pudiera vivir. Mi padre, ¡Que valiente! Enfrentarse a Voldemort y sin varita... y mi madre... sacrificarse por mí, para que yo pudiera vivir... Cuando ella pudo elegir vivir, pero no lo hizo, dio su vida, se sacrificó para que yo viviera. –_'¿Qué cosa?'_ Pensó Ted sorprendido, ¿O sea que Lily Potter pudo elegir vivir?–. Aunque tú me veas como una persona fuerte y valiente, la verdad es que este día, soy un niño indefenso que aun extraña a sus padres, que aún necesita el cariño de una madre y los consejos de un padre –El pequeño metamorfomago le entendía perfectamente, él se sentía así todos los días-. Sé que no debo estar triste, pero es imposible no estarlo, toda mi vida les he extraño, aunque sé que nunca me dejaron, y donde quiera que estén, estarán cuidando siempre de mí, de su hijo, el niño por el que dieron la vida y se los agradecerá eternamente y que, en el fondo, desea que llegue el momento para estar con ellos.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ted estaba analizando todo lo que su padrino le acababa de decir, ¡él también se sentía de ese modo! Cada día, se preguntaba _'¿Por qué se fueron?'_.

– Te preguntaras porque te he contado todo esto –dijo Harry quedamente.

– No, creo saber porque lo haces –respondió Ted lentamente–. Tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que creí. Yo… yo también me he llegado a sentir así... incluso a veces… me siento solo.

– Lo sé. Y por eso te lo conté… Teddy… yo sufrí mucho en mi niñez, no conocía lo que era que te dieran amor, hasta que llegue a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, tu sí. Y no debes sentirte triste todo el tiempo. Sé que yo nunca podría reemplazar a Remus, pero eres mi ahijado, y yo quiero ser para ti una especie de padre, así como Sirius lo fue conmigo, si tú así lo quieres.

– Siempre lo has sido –contesto Ted con cierto embarazo, Harry le sonrió y lo abrazo.

– Tus padres, fueron personas muy, muy valientes, ellos hicieron lo mismo que los míos, sacrificarse para que vivieras y eso, es lo más hermoso que un padre puede hacer por su hijo.


End file.
